This application generally relates to interactive multimedia distribution systems and, more particularly, to recording or to copying of media.
Hard drives, and other memory devices, sometimes fail. The fear of failure haunts anyone who stores business data, precious home movies, pictures, and any other media content. As digital video recorders grow in popularity, for example, more and more users have a significant time and financial investment in a library of media stored to their recorder. Should the digital recorder experience a memory or other hardware failure, and some or all of that library is lost, the user may lose data and memories of great financial and sentimental value. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that provide a restoration service for recorded media.